The Princess Prodigy
"The Princess Prodigy" is the eightieth upcoming episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on February 10, 2017 and is the twenty-eighth episode in the third season. Overview Sofia becomes concerned after she learns that Princess Vivian's music teacher plans to magically steal Vivian's musical talent. Plot At a music hall, bands from Westloch, Royal Prep, and the Junior Knights Academy are competing against each other in a battle of the bands known as the Band Showdown before a panel of judges composed of Flembeau the Talking Dragon, Crankle the Ogre, and, to the joy of Sofia and Vivian, Baron Von Rocha, the most famous Magical Musician in the Tri-Kingdom Area. Westloch has already taken their turn and the Junior Knights are currently up. Sofia notes that they are very good. The judges agree: Flembeau and Crankle both give the Junior Knights nines and Baron Von Rocha gives them an eight. Royal Prep takes their turn. Baron Von Rocha is impressed with them, especially with Vivian. Fleambeau gives them an eight, Crankle gives them a seven, and Baron Von Rocha gives them a ten after messing it up the first time. The results are announced: Westloch has come in third place, Royal Prep has come in second, and the Junior Knights are in first place. Meanwhile, Baron Von Rocha is disturbed by the slip up he made and tells his songbird Piccolo he needs to replenish his magic and believes Vivian is the key. He walks up to Vivian and asks her if she would like to learn Magical Music from him. Vivian agrees, if he will also teach the other members of the band too, to which Baron Von Rocha agrees. Merryweather is delighted and invites the Baron to the school so he can teach there. The next day, Baron Von Rocha arrives to teach the Royal Prep band Magical Music and musically explains how it works. To the surprise of the rest of the band, Baron Von Rocha moves Vivian up front and gives her a solo and devotes the entirety of the lesson to helping her get it down. Amber, James, and Khalid realize, to their annoyance, that Baron Von Rocha's only interested in teaching Vivian. Sofia sees Piccolo struggling to get out some music sheets and goes over to help him. After getting over the shock of her understanding him, Piccolo tells Sofia that he was a great singer until he lost his voice and that Baron Von Rocha's working on a spell to get his voice back. After the lesson is over, Vivian tells Baron Von Rocha that her friends feel left out and she does not want to hurt her friends' feelings. The Baron tells her to stop worrying as they are just holding her back and that her solo will ensure that Royal Prep wins in the next Band Showdown. He then tells her to just remember that she is the star, to Vivian's delight. After Vivian leaves, Baron Von Rocha reveals that he made Vivian the star to drive away her "annoying and talentless friends" so she will focus on her solo, which he plans to steal her musical talent with and that he is the reason Piccolo lost his voice. The next day at practice, Vivian starts acting very stuck up towards her friends. Sofia tries to get her to stop being snooty by getting her to practice their special spin. However, at Baron Von Rocha's urging, Vivian snaps at Sofia and tells her that they are never doing the spin again stating "I don't have time to do silly dance moves with you", which hurts Sofia's feelings. At Enchancia Castle, Sofia is sitting in her room and tells her mother what happened. Queen Miranda comforts her daughter and urges her to give Vivian another chance. The next day, Vivian reveals changes she has made to the band at Baron Von Rocha's urging: She has made the uniform Amber made her red so she will stand out more and the others are playing in the corner. This annoys Amber, James, and Khalid to the point where they quit the band. Vivian voices her disbelief at what the three of them just did, which prompts Sofia to tell her that she is being really selfish and a terrible friend. Shocked and hurt, Vivian asks Sofia if she is quitting too, which Sofia confirms because the band is not any fun anymore. Baron Von Rocha comes and has her play the solo, which magically transfers Vivian's musical talent to him. After Vivian leaves confused about her sudden inability to make music, Baron Von Rocha betrays Piccolo by refusing to give him his talent back, to which the angry bird steals the music sheet containing the spell and flies off. Picollo finds Sofia and tells her what Baron Von Rocha did to Vivian and leads her to Vivian so she can see for herself. When she sees Vivian's state, Sofia asks Piccolo why Baron Von Rocha would do such a terrible thing, to which the bird tells her that the Baron is a fraud who only has his skill for Magical Music because he did what he did to Vivian many times before and to many other people before her, including him. Piccolo also gives Sofia the music sheet containing the counterspell and tells her that if she plays it against Baron Von Rocha with a group she will overpower him and get Vivian's talent back. Sofia gets the band, and together they confront the Baron. Merryweather comes in and, after learning what Von Rocha did to Vivian, helps the kids play the counterspell. They successfully play the counterspell, and the talents Baron Von Rocha stole are restored to their rightful owners. Merryweather orders Baron Von Rocha to get out, and he is sent packing. With her talent restored, Vivian apologizes to her friends for how she acted and the band is now back to how it is before. They play in the next Band Showdown together, happily reunited. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Keith Ferguson as Crankle the Ogre / Baron Von Rocha *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Jonny Rees as Piccolo *Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather Gallery 544.png 6554.png 988.png The Sad Princess.png Screenshot_2017-02-12-10-09-50-1-1.png Screenshot_2017-02-12-10-10-51-1.png Screenshot_2017-03-11-13-57-45-1.png Transcript Trivia *Flambeau from The Curse of Princess Ivy and the Ogre from "Enchanted Science Fair" make their second appearances in this episode. *Sofia is the only member of the band wearing purple gloves, while the others wear the traditional white gloves when wearing a band uniform. *This is the first episode where Vivian acts vain. *The Ogre's name is revealed to be Crankle. *The instruments the characters play in the episode: **Merryweather can play the French Horn and Tuba. **Princess Sofia can play the hurdy-gurdy. **Princess Amber can play the flute as well as the harp. **Prince James can play the drums. **Prince Khalid can play the bass. **Princess Vivian plays the mandolin. *Vaughan and Vance make their third appearance. *This is the fourth episode to open at night. *Moral: Be the kind of friend who brings the best in others. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes